


Legend of the punching Lee

by JinkookTrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human Jisung, Human Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin mermaid, I just re-tagged wow...., Jisungie is the cutest, M/M, Mermaid Hyunjin, Minho has temper issues, Minho mermaid, Minsung forever!!!!, One punch man... just kidding, Seungmin is human, jisung is human, mermaid minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkookTrash/pseuds/JinkookTrash
Summary: Punching an asshole didn't sound that bad....... right? But punching someone that,1) wasn't actually an assholeand2) looked cute as hell-was a terrible idea. Especially when you're not quite human.So how did he get himself into this situation? ....Because,a) he's Lee Minho andb) his fists love to swing before he can think.ORA mermaid AU where an angry Minho meets a human who makes the fiesty mermaid THINK for the first time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo.  
> So this is one of my NOT thought-through fic which came to be after a talk about the kdrama Legend Of The Blue Sea with my brother.  
> But it doesn't matter if you've seen this drama or not to understand anything in this fic, so no worries 👍
> 
> (This fic isn't beta read so I'll probably re-read and edit mistakes later😅)

*****

*****

*****

Watching with slight boredom as the dim light of the ocean bounced off the mint green scales of his tail, he swirled in a circular motion, the water dancing along with him. Running his hands through his hair as they flailed around his head, he took note of the slighty longer silver strands. He needed to get a haircut soon. 

He was lazily swimming around when a spot of bright red color came into view, slowly growing in size. Rubbing at his eyes he squinted at the blurry outline of the incoming thing and _was he hallucinating?_

He knew that he had been missing his best friend alot, not that he'd ever say that to the other's face but he didn't think that his longing had gone far enough for him to actually start imagining the other's very much real looking form. 

It wasn't until the genuinely real and very strong body of his best friend rammed into him that he realized that he wasn't im fact dreaming and his friend was _actually_ here in front of him. 

The said friend was clinging onto him, his lanky frame shaking with each body wrecking sob that he emitted. 

Minho was extremely confused and worried. 

Sure his friend was a very emotional boy who cried at almost every little thing but the ferocity with which he was clutching at his shoulders, face hiding in his chest as he cried was one Minho had only ever seen when the other's mom had died. 

Wrapping his arms around the boy he maneuvered their bodies down towards the reefs, the water bending to his will and making the descent far too easy. 

Finally when both of them were settled down, the boy in his arms still firmly latched onto his body, he decided to ask.

"What happened and why are suddenly back Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin merely shook his head before continuing to cry even more and maybe he should've been more patient with the questioning but the matter had looked urgent. 

The boy suddenly coming back from the land itself was shocking enough and to add upto that his current state just made Minho's concerns increase all the more.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Hyunjin calmed down enough to talk. Sniffling quietly the boy looked up, his beautiful hazel green eyes holding such a miserably broken look that Minho had to swallow thickly around the strong wave of anger. 

"H-He rejected me....."

Minho's whole body went stiff as the others words registered inside his head and if he was angry before, he was positively livid right now. 

"WHAT?"

Hyunjin flinched at his raised voice and buried his head back, a fresh set of tears falling down and turning into white glimmering pearls. It was a heartbreakingly beautiful yet sad sight. 

Minho rubbed the boy's back trying but failing to calm down the other, while his own mind was recalling the events that had led upto this. 

**\-------**

It had all started four years ago, when Hyunjin came dashing upto him. His eyes sparkling with a new sort of energy as he told Minho about a boy whom he saw on his trip to the land. 

Minho had been skeptic about the said boy, humans were known to be cold hearted monsters incapable of truly loving someone while mermaids were creatures of beauty and love.

When a mermaid falls in love, they do so for an eternity, staying loyal to their one and only... while human's seemed to change their partners like how you change a baby's diapers. Throwing away the old used ones only to be replaced by a fresh new piece. 

Minho had tried to warn the younger mermaid about the many dangers but the other had ignored him and decided to stay on land for that human boy. It was the first time that they seriously fought with each other, spitting words that they'd forever regret. 

In the end Minho had given up on stopping the boy, rather he'd wished the other luck and prayed for his happy ending. 

Hyunjin visited the water twice every season and Minho missed the other dearly. 

They were childhood best friends, stuck to each other at the hips at all times and then one day a human walks in and takes his bestie away. That was reason enough for him to hate the Homo sapien even if all Hyunjin ever spoke were words of admiration about the other. 

The second time that Minho had been skeptic was when Hyunjin had revealed with a very guilty smile that he hadn't told the human about his real identity and was currently playing the role of the said human's _friend._

The boy was madly in love with the stupid human yet decided to stay by the other's side as merely a friend and a fake-not-so-human friend? 

That night Hyunjin had gone back to land with a swollen black eye and an aching jaw but the younger hadn't gotten upset at the him, knowing it was just his way of expressing that he cared too much. 

If anyone understood Minho in the entire world, it was Hyunjin. The boy knew that he used his fists more than his brain in situations and was likely to act before thinking. The younger tried to keep him out of trouble most times but now that he wasn't here anymore, Minho was lonely, sad and alot more bad tempered than before. 

The other creatures, mermaids and fish alike, steered clear of his way and he was somewhat glad that they didn't try to engage him in any of their things. Anything could trigger him into getting his hands dirty and bloodied, so it was probably better to just maintain a safe distance from an unstable lunatic. 

So when he saw his best friend came back home, out of the blue, crying like someone died. To say Minho saw blood red was an understatement. 

He was going to fucking teach the stupid human a lesson and not even Hyunjin could stop him from beating the fucker into a pulp. The younger was his only family, everyone knew that whoever hurt him would have to deal with a very angry and a _very_ murderous Minho. The only one who didn't seem to know this was the stupid human and he was so going to change this soon. 

Tucking the boy in, who had fallen asleep after crying for hours, Minho swam upward with a few hard strokes of his tail and finally broke the surface after weeks of staying underwater. 

He stared at the glowing half moon hanging in the deep blue night sky with hundreds of tiny shimmering stars littered around it. Night was his favorite time of the day, and he enjoyed himself for a moment as the calm waves caressed his body and the beautiful scenery burned at the back of his eyelids. 

Finally snapping out of the trance like state he plopped back into the water and started his journey to the land with only one thought in his mind.

_Teach the stupid human a lesson for lifetime to never mess with his best friend aka Hwang Hyunjin._

**\--------**

It took him a day and a half of swimming, mostly because he got distracted by a school of cat fish that were wiggling their fins so damn cutely that he _HAD_ to stop and watch the heart warming sight, but he finally reached land. 

There were small rocky ridges near this side of the shore and he slid there to get on land without getting see. He watched with equal parts disgust and fascination as his beautiful mint green tail split into two gross humanly legs.

He hadn't forgotten to grab a shirt and shorts before leaving. He was fine with most human world stuff but clothes were a horrible creation even though Hyunjin seemed to oppose his dislike by stating how nice and comfortable those things were now. 

Putting them on he was satisfied by the fact that they were still in fact very ITCHY and not soft like what his rotten-by-human-world bestie oh so fehemently declared. 

After getting dressed he walked over to the street, he had been on land many times in his life so he knew the basics but that didn't mean that he was comfortable here, not at all.

He had half a mind to turn around, do a backflip into the water and go back to the safety and familiarity of the ocean but the images of Hyunjin crying in his arms and looking so utterly broken made his blood boil once again and he set out on his mission. 

**\-------**

Minho's poor ears had bled enough times by Hyunjin's constant rants about the stupid love of his life to know that, 

1) the said human studied in JYP Music and Arts Unversity  
2) he was an arts major  
3) he was extremely cute ~~_(as if)_~~

and most importantly 4) he had the pink pearl. 

A pink pearl is rare, for it comes when a mermaid sheds a tear of pure happiness. Hyunjin had shed one for the boy and Minho was a surprised and a little jealous by this fact. 

The younger had finally found what looked like his soulmate and had been so happy that he had even shed a pink pearl.

Sometimes Minho wished he too had this kind of happiness in his life, someone to call his own, not in a brotherly but a romantic way. Someone to hold and kiss and-

_OKAY_ coming back, Hyunjin had sleepily mumbled to him after crying his brains out that he had finally gotten the balls to give the pink pearl to the boy before running back home and this made things alot easier for Minho, well not _easy_ easy but the kind of easy where he has hope that he'll definitely find the asshole and teach him a much needed lesson within no time. 

**\-----**

After two whole days of fruitlessly walking around the arts department Minho contemplated whether finding that jerk was even worth this much trouble. 

He was hungry, frustrated and horribly smelly after sweating like a pig under the scorching heat of the sun. It had been easy to find the university and the arts department but what was _**not**_ easy was finding the fucking boy. 

He couldn't just walk around asking if someone had seen a pink pearl without sounding like an insane freakster....... or _he could?_

Who cares about looking batshit crazy when you're literally starving! So he does exactly that, trotting up to people and asking if they have seen a pink pearl. 

Some seriously considered his question and answered him 'No' in a polite apologetic way while some gave him an incredulous look before walking away but worst were the ones who threw insults at him and ran away, _ ~~that shit hurt!~~_

He was losing hope fast and told himself to look for the boy just one more day before finally giving up. At sometime during the evening he had landed on his ass on the sidewalk and hadn't been able to move until night had fallen.

In his attempt to get back up, he ended up stumbling to his feet and suddenly there was a pair of warm hands holding his swaying body with a surprised _'W_ _oah'_

He blinked up at the stranger and his heart did a double take when he finally saw the face of who had saved him from plummeting face forward and probably crushing his nose. 

A boy was standing merely inches away from him with the most adorably chubby cheeks which had a pink hue on them, and wide innocent eyes, as he looked at Minho with a worried expression. If angels existed on land, he was definitely looking at the most beautiful one. 

He braced himself before finally standing properly on his own two feet, missing the warmth of the boy's hands as he removed them. The boy was slightly shorter than him with blonde hair falling messily onto his forehead, dressed in a pale pink hoodie with blue jeans. 

He looked effortlessly amazing and Minho saying this was a high class compliment since he himself was a face-genius, his handsomeness being acknowledged by all the mermaids who fell to their knees whenever he swam by, and maybe he was abit over exaggerating it but you get the gist. 

The boy tilted his head to the side as he shyly gave him a once over and Minho thought his heart would burst with how cute the boy looked with his puffed up cheeks and the blush high on them. 

He could stand here and gape at the other the whole night without getting tired but then again, he was already tired and just wanted to go home and take a long long nap, probably for a year or two. 

So he shook his head and pushed the question past the awkward lump that has formed in his throat.

"Have u seen a pink pearl?"

The boy looked a little confused at that and Minho gave up, his brain shouting at him that this cute squirrel faced boy couldn't really be the stupid jerk human who broke Hyunjin's heart.

But then the boy's face lit up with some sort of understanding and it was like a heavy weight settled inside Minho's chest when the boy pulled out a small circular object from his bag.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

The boy's voice was soft and melodic with a slight rasp to it but Minho ignored the angelic voice in favor of glaring at the shiny pink orb sitting in the palm of the boy. 

Before he could even process what he was doing, his hand had balled into a fist and he punched the boy. The punch lacked it's usual power considering he had mermaid's superstrength which could do much more damage than just _this_.

The boy went sprawling on the ground, skidding a few feet away with the force of the hit and the people around them gasped and shouted loudly but Minho payed them no mind as he stomped to the boy who's once beautiful eyes were now brimming with tears of pain while his jaw was horribly red and swollen.

Forcing down the sudden guilt and hurt that stabbed at his heart, he reached down and grabbed the front of the boy's hoodie and half pulled him up. The other let out a scared sqeaking noise at that and Minho felt disgusted at himself but he had to do it, for Hyunjin. 

He steeled himself before spitting the words past clenched teeth.

"This is for hurting my bestfriend and if you ever hurt him again, I'll make sure you never live to see the light of day you unworthy human."

Minho knew that he had been too harsh with his words and he could do nothing but stare in horror as the once cute boy with big worried eyes looked at him with a scared expression and a bruised face. 

A tiny whimper left the other's mouth and that's what finally made Minho lose his hold on the boy who fell back to the ground with a muffled cry and a dull thud. 

Minho didn't dare look back at the boy as he walked out of the university and away from the horrible place full of heartless people. He ran all the way to the shore and jumped into the water uncaring of the clothes he still wore, instantly feeling his muscles relax.

His body felt much better as soon as the water embraced him into a warm hug but what didn't get better was his heart, which painfully ached as the boy's scared look haunted his mind. 

**\-----**

He got back to his home, to the familiar peaceful environment in less than half a day, wanting nothing more than to get back and away from a certain someone. 

Hyunjin had asked him where he had disappeared to and he'd given the younger some vague answer, not wanting to tell the real reason he'd been MIA. The other was too out of it to detect his lie and he had been relieved. 

Within the next days he finally managed to get Hyunjin to eat properly which involved a little bit coaxing and a lot more threatening but it seemed to do the trick. 

Throughout the course of the week Minho couldn't get the face of the cute human out of his head. The pretty face and honey tan skin making his heart skip a beat each time that his brain conjured up the other. Although after the initial giddy feeling he'd get hit by a wave of nausea as the images would shift and he'd vividly see the boy's face contorted into a look of pure fear with his jaw painted a painful red and purple.

He hated himself for feeling bad about hitting the other, the stupid human had deserved it for hurting his friend.... he had..... he had... or _had he?_

As days passed by he couldn't help but question the others fault. It was Hyunjin who has fallen in love and decided to hide his identiy while sticking to the human as just a friend. The boy hadn't tricked his friend or given him false hope, lead him on or anything so technically it wasn't the boys fault. 

Too much thinking was hurting his head and the guilt of punching the boy was eating away at him from the inside. 

Each time he looked at Hyunjin he felt a sharp twist in his gut as he realized that he was the one who loved the human and if someone as beautiful as Hyunjin had been rejected, then Minho couldn't possibly stand a chance. 

He couldn't have that human, not just because of the fear of being rejected but because he couldn't do such a thing to his own best friend. 

He'd rather suffer by tightly reining in his wandering heart and stomping on the butterflies that would flutter in his stomach each time the cute chubby cheeks and pouty kissable lips would conjure up in his head. He won't let himself fall for the cute human anymore than he already had, _**Never**_.

**\----**

It was almost a week later, He was racing with Hyunjin and deliberately losing just so the younger would laugh at him. 

He had finally managed to make the other smile even if it lacked his usual eye crinkling, but at least something is better than nothing. 

Suddenly the younger stopped mid-race his head snapping back and eyes taking on a faraway look. It was like some invisible force was pulling the boy as Hyunjin jerked around before starting to swim in the opposite direction. Minho immediately followed the other but didn't make a move to stop him, worry pooling inside his gut at the other's weird behavior. 

He halted when he realized that they were nearing the shore, which meant that maybe someone had called Hyunjin by his name. That would definitely explain why the boy had suddenly taken off without Minho knowing what was happening. 

He carefully ventured closer to the shore, just enough to see who'd called his friend although he had a pretty solid suspicion. 

Breaking through the surface, he looked towards the golden sand of the beach thay they had swam to, the evening light painting it in a reddish glow. 

His traitorous heart wildly thumped inside his chest as soon as he saw the chubby cheeks, blonde hair and sparkling eyes, and he had a hard time willing himself to stay still and not give in to the pull he felt to the human. 

He watched with amusement as the boy frantically looked around to make sure no one would see him before he leaned down to the water where he could faintly make out Hyunjin's face floating over the water like a bodiless head. 

He couldn't make out much of their conversation but his chest tightened around his heart when a beautiful smile broke out on the stupid-cute human's face. It was a smile meant for _Hyunjin_ and Mimho felt like he was invading into a private moment. 

Giving one last look towards the duo who seemed to be deeply immersed into talking, he dove back in, fiercely splashing his tail around as he made his way back to the comfort of home. 

Even the waters complained about his inconsiderate behavior but he didn't pay them any heed, his mind focused on the strange way his heart was constricting in his chest as he felt hundreds of tiny needle pierce through the poor organ. 

**\-------**

Hyunjin came back some time later, a goofy grin stretched across his face and Minho felt something bitter in his mouth. He mentally chided himself, remembering that he should be happy for his friend, so even though he didn't want to, he still asked.

"You look happy."

_Shit_. He could hear a sharp edge to his voice but the other seemed to be too busy, dreamily staring at nothingness so it had fortunately went by unnoticed. 

Sighing out in relief he swatted his tail at the other's bright red one which finally snapped the other out of his dazed state as he blinked at Minho, as if seeing him for the first time. 

"Huh?"

Irritated Minho clicked his tongue and fisted his hands before he could give in to the urge of punching the other's face. 

"I asked, _You look happy_ , what happened?"

It was like some switch had been turned on as Hyunjin beamed at him, grabbing at his shoulders as he twirled them around. 

"He wants to talk to me!"

"About?" Minho let the other manhandle him this once, not wanting to spoil the boy's happiness. 

"I don't know but i think he accepted the fact that I'm a mermaid and maybe... just maybe he wants me back."

Minho squinted at his friend as he stopped the other from continuing the dizzying motion. 

"As a friend or....?"

He let the words hang in the water and cursed his stupid mouth when the boy's face cumpled into one of anguish and he really should've just kept that no-filter-hole of his closed. 

"I-I don't know but we'll find out."

It took a moment for Minho to register the fact that the other had used the word _'We'_ instead of 'I' and he gave the boy a confused look. 

"We?"

Hyunjin let himself float a few feet away before giving a sheepish smile at Minho, his eyes going big as he fumbled with his fingers. 

"I know you don't like going to land but i really don't want to face him alone and i-i thought-"

"That i could escort you?"

His voice was devoid of emotions and the other flinched but nodded as he bit down on his lips, a nervous action that Minho knew well. 

He didn't like the idea of going to the land, but what he absolutely despised was the idea of facing that stupidly cute human who _Hyunjin_ loved. Moreover to watch the couple make amends and probably go all lovey dovey _right in front of his very eyes_.

He didn't know if his heart could handle that, after all, that idiot had decided to fall for someone out of his reach. On the other hand he couldn't let Hyunjin go there alone either. Who knows if the younger mermaid would get his heart broken once again or not. 

If that were to happen then someone should be there with him to pick up the pieces and bring him back safe and sound _and_ also beat that horribly-cute-jerk of a human too, which he was starting to doubt that he'd be able to. 

Even punching the other had felt like punching himself, only ten times harder. He didn't think he'd be able to hurt the boy again not without killing himself in the process.

Thinking too much had always hurt his head, on one hand he could go with his friend and get his heart broken as he'd watch his best and his crus- _**THE** **HUMAN**_ kiss and make up _or_ he could stay back homez shrivel up and die worrying about his friend. 

Either way he was destined to die with his heart stabbed and ripped out anyway. So he decided that he'd rather go down a good friend than a selfish asshole. 

Shaking his head at his own suicidal decision he sighed.

"Okay."

Hyunjin who had been oddly silent throughout his mental debate looked shocked at his answer, his mouth handing open and _WAS HIM AGREEING TO THE OTHER'S REQUEST THAT UNBELIEVABLE??_

He glared at the boy. 

"I said, Okay I'll fucking go with your sorry ass just because i want to kick you in the shin as i rub a _'i told you so'_ in your face."

Years of living around Minho had taught Hyunjin to look past the harsh words, which were just the older's way of hiding his emotions, so with a delighted scream he tackled the other into a tight hug at which Minho groaned out loud. 

"Thank you thank you thank you."

"Yeah yeah now get off me you big tail llamba!"

Hyunjin pulled his head away and gave him a disgusted look, 

"More often than not, you make no sense hyung."

Minho just shrugged, thwacking the other at the back of his head and grinning at the other's 'Oww'.

**\------**


	2. Chapter 2

*****

*****

*****

Hyunjin had picked his outfit for the _big day_ and if Minho stopped bitching about the itchiness for a minute he'd appreciate the way he looked but he was too prideful to say that to the other. 

The oversized blue sweater gave him a soft look while the ripped black, skin tight jeans with a chain dangling from the belt loops showed off his toned thigh muscles and he took a minute to appreciate his ass before catching upto the other.

As they walked up to the meeting place which, for some odd reason was a park Minho started thinking about all the reasons he should've just disagreed... he still had time to run away. Somehow the other read his mind and hooked their arms together, trapping him, sabotaging any attempt to make last minutes escapes.

This side of the park was completely empty with the exception of only two or three people walking by. With less people to worry about Minho took time to appreciate the lush greenery and the birds chirping around giving this place a serene atmosphere and he silently thanked the fact that the stupid human had picked this spot. 

He spotted the blonde head from miles away, the boy was sitting on a bench which was under the shade of a huge tree with it's branches and leaves spread out like a roof, only much livelier. 

The boy was wearing a black and white woolen top with the too long sleeves forming paws, as the boy bunched them up in his fists. He looked heart achingly soft with the evening light filtering through the tree leaves and falling across his features, painting his skin a warm golden. 

The annoyingly cute human had his eyes closed, basking in the sunlight that filtered through the cracks in the overhead canopy, but when he heard the rustling of grass he snapped those pretty eyes open. 

The human's face broke into a dazzling smile as he looked at Hyunjin and he gave an enthusiastic wave but as soon as his gaze landed on Minho, his eyes turned wide in shock. Then the shock morphed into anger and Minho was mesmerized as he watched the other's expressions change from one to another. 

In less than two seconds the human was marching upto them in big angry strides. He ignored the confused mermaid beside him as he walked straight upto Minho and jabbed his delicatelt slender finger into his chest. 

"YOU!"

Minho thought the other looked breathtaking like this, his eyes ablaze with an angry spark and cheeks tinted the slightest of pink. He loved how the boy's entire attention was on him.

He felt warmth spread from his heart to his fingertips but that feeling was quickly replaced by a cold one when Hyunjin spoke up from where he stood on his right side. 

"You know him Ji?"

Minho was confused at the nickname since it was completely different than the human's name which Hyunjin had said enough times for it to be imprinted in his head but he didn't question the weird logics of human nicknaming. They had some twisted sort of mentality where they'd start calling a fine-pretty-named friend by some entirely unrelated character out of novels and movies for example _Dobby_. Humans and their out of the world antics. 

(And yes he has read the HP series, he loves reading novels and mangas with a passion and you _honestly_ can't expect him to have spent his whole life swimming around and chasing fish 'pffft')

The cute boy only turned halfway towards Hyunjin,

"Unfortunately Yes."

_Ouch_.

"He's the asshole you sent to punch me!"

Hyunjin confusedly looked from the human to Minho but then his eyes lit up with understanding and his face turned an angry red before he burst out. 

"HYUNG! You punched him???"

Minho rolled his eyes, suddenly very much irritated at the other. Yeah he had punched the stupid annoying cute human but didn't that work out in Hyunjin's favor? The human came back to him didn't he! Even though it was hurting Minho's hea- 

He looked straight at Hyunjin, his voice cold.

"Quit whining. You guys finally got together after he came to his senses because _i_ did _that._ So stop pointing fingers at me and just go the fuck off and live happily ever after."

He wanted to glare and shout those words but his voice had come out pathetically choked and by the end of his word-vomit, he had his eyes downcast, unable to look at either of the two. 

He wanted to dig a hole and just bury himself under it with how hot his face was burning due to embarrassment. When nether of the two said anything for a few long minutes, he finally looked up. 

Hyunjin had his mouth hanging open, his expression being one of complete disbelief. 

He dared to sneak at the cute boy and found that he was staring at Minho, his eyes wide as sauce pans. _Why were they reacting like that?_

"Hyung i think you-" Before Hyunjin could complete his sentence, the sound of someone running became louder and suddenly there was a body slamming into the young mermaid. Minho had hurriedly taken a few steps forward to eliminate the threat but then he stopped as he finally saw what was happening. 

The incomer had his arms wrapped around Hyunjin in what looked like a death grip and his face was buried into the boy's neck while Hyunjin looking shaken. 

He turned to look at the cute boy and was surprised to see him smiling softly at the pair in front of them. He couldn't stand the deafening silence and the fact that he had no fucking idea what was going on.

When no one looked like they would be saying something anytime soon, he took it upom himself. 

"Will someone _please_ explain."

He pointed his finger at Hyunjin, "Why are letting a complete stranger hug you while the _love of your life_ who you've been crying over is standing beside me."

Then he pointed at the cute boy, "How can you just stand here and look at those two hug each other."

Finally he turned to the new guy, "And who the fuck are you?"

This finally grabbed everyone's attention as they looked at Minho like he was some crazy guy. He had the itchiest tingling in his hands with a strong want to beat all three of them _cute guy included_.

The newcomer was the one who spoke up, he had his face out in the open now and Minho was reminded of a puppy as he looked at those boyish features, his voice was warm and flowed smooth like silk.

"I'm Seungmin."

Minho thought his brain was going to deep fry with the high amount of bizarre things he's hearing and looking at today. 

He shook his head, a frustrated laughter bubbling up his throat. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the cute boy.

"He's Seungmin, the boy Hyunjin my _idiot best friend_ has been in love with for years."

Several things happened at once. The puppy boy glared at Hyunjin as the young mermaid raised his hands in surrender and started blabbering a string of words that he couldn't hear. While the cute boy choked on air and looked at him like he had grown an extra head as he shouted an indignant.

"WHAT?"

Minho crossed his arms and waited for the commotion to quiet down. When it finally did, it was Hyunjin who stepped up to _finally_ explain everything. 

Hyunjin grabbed the hand of the fake-Seungmin-puppy boy, lacing their fingers together and gave him a beautiful smile before turning to look at Minho. 

"Hyung, _he's_ Seungmin and the one standing beside you is Jisung."

Minho ran a hand through his hair, this was giving him a migraine. He didn't even know that mermaids could get migraine! Hyunjin just continued,

"Jisung is my _friend_ and he found out about my real identity more than a year ago."

Minho gave the cute boy aka Jisung a once over and the other squirmed in his position, his ears turning red as he felt the older's intense gaze on him. 

Still something didn't make sense,

"You said that you gave the pink pearl to Seungmin, but cute boy had it with him when i came on land. Why?"

At this Hyunjin blushed and gave him a guilty look as he shyly muttered. 

"I asked Jisung to give it in my place beause i was too afraid to face seungmin myself."

If the boy had been within arm's reach, Minho would've smacked his stupid ass but unfortunately he couldn't. Not when the cute boy beside him was looking like a steaming engine with that angry look and red ears as he fixed Minho with a glare. He had to physically fight down the urge to coo at the other because the boy astonishingly looked like an angry kitten, so damn cute. 

"You punched me because you thought i was Seungmin?"

Minho shrugged and looked over at the puppy boy. 

"You got lucky."

He was pushed back by arms and found himself facing a pissed off Jisung. 

"Couldn't you have atleast asked before using those rock hard fists of yours! Or are you just a pretty face with no brains!"

Minho smirked as he took a step closer, relishing in the fact that he was a few inches taller than Jisung. 

"So you think i have a pretty face."

Jisung gave a scoff, blood rushing to his cheeks.

" _Thats_ what you pick up from everything i said. You're unbelievable."

Minho couldn't help but grin. 

It felt like some heavy weight had been lifted off his chest when he found out that the cute human boy who had been living inside his head for days and who he thought he couldn't have was in fact not who he thought he was. He wasn't his best friend's love of life, he was _Jisung_ and this meant that maybe Minho had a chance.

He knew he felt something really strong and different about the other from the way his heart rate would pick up around him and those nasty butterflies would swarm inside his stomach giving him a strange fluttery feeling. 

He hadn't even been able to use his full strength that day, even though he had only met the boy for the first time and that's a Big thing, considering Minho doesn't take mercy on even his own best friend when it comes to beating his ass. 

Looking over at the cute boy, at Jisung he found himself staring at the bright sparkling eyes which held wonder and life even if they were glaring at him right now.   
His puffed up cheeks which made him look like the most adorable squirrel ever and Minho so wanted to pinch them even though he couldn't, in case the boy got even more angrier.   
Those pink plush lips that puckered into a pout whenever the boy was making a serious face. Minho wanted to trace them with his fingers and feel their softness by placing his own on them even though he couldn't right now in case the boy punched him for the directness.   
The boy was lithe, his frame shorter and his shoulders narrower than Minho's and he felt a strong surge of protectiveness. 

He wanted to treat the boy gently as well as wreck the younger so that he could only ever think about Minho. 

Now that he didn't have to worry about stealing his best friend's man, he would definitely give it a try. There was always the fear of getting rejected but he would be damned if he didn't give it his all, even if it meant getting his heart broken by the cute human. _Some people are worth getting broken by._

He tilted his head to the side and the boy unconsciously copied his movements

"Does it still hurt _Jisung_?"

The way the name rolled off his tongue sounded so amazingly right that a pleasant shiver ran down his spine and the other seemed to be sharing the same sentiments as his gaze turned surprised and he looked taken aback. 

Jisung quietly whispered, the previous anger easily slipping away. 

"Y-Yeah a little."

He brought his hand up to the boy's cheeks feeling him shudder under his touch as he gently caressed his face.

"I can kiss it better."

Jisung seemed to be in some kind of daze, as he leaned into his touch and gave him an openly curious look. 

"Is that some sort of mermaid power?"

Minho couldn't help but grin at the other's cuteness as he nodded his head. 

"Yeah, you want me to try it _kitten_?"

The boy's eyes turned darker as his cheeks flushed a pretty red and he bit down on his bottom lip. The pet name had just slipped past without even meaning to, but Minho wasn't complaining, not when it brought out such good reactions from the younger.

Jisung gave a short nod, his breath shuddering and that was all the confirmation Minho needed before he leaned in, his face coming close to the other's. Their nose were barely touching as their warm breath mingled in the small space between them. 

He could almost taste the boy's scent on his tongue, and with all the self control he could muster he turned his head to the side and let his lips brush against the boy's jaw. 

Jisung let out a tiny whimper and Minho felt something tug at his heart at the beautiful sound. Tenderly he pressed his lips onto the boy's cheek, although not hard enough to hurt. He brought one hand up to the other side of the boy's face and cupped the other cheek letting his fingers dance over the boys burning skin. 

Placing feather light kisses down to his jaw Minho stopped and dragged his face back up to meet the other's eyes. Jisung had his eyes closed, his face a mixture of pure bliss and something else. 

Finally, he gave a small peck to the boy's nose before moving back and couldn't help but chuckle as the younger whined in reposnse

After a few deep breaths Jisung opened his eyes and stared at him. Minho hadn't taken off his hand that rested on the boy's cheek, rubbing soothing circles onto his skin.

A loud obnoxious sound was what broke them out of the bubble that they had been tightly wrapped in.

_"Minho and Jisung diving under the sea, K-I-S-S-I-N-"_

Irriated Minho looked up in time to see Seungmin slap his palm over Hyunjin's mouth, looking half amused and half apologetic while his best friend had mirth dancing in his big eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at Minho. 

Furious, he took three threatening step towards the soon-to-be-dead-fish man. The said boy's eyes turned wide in terror but before Minho could leap the last few steps and throttle the asshole, a hand gently grabbed his shoulder and it was like all the fight and annoynace melted right out of his very bones. 

Hyunjin looked every bit as shocked as he was. He turned around and found Jisung's slender fingers placed on his shoulder. Dragging his eyes upto the owner of those pretty digits he found himself staring into the deep warm brown orbs of the cute human.

Hyunjin probably licked Seungmin's palm, if the disgusted shriek of the human was any indication, and let out a shout of disbelief.

"YOU MANAGED TO SINGLE HANDEDLY STOP _'THE LEE MINHO'_ FROM GOING ON ONE OF HIS ANGER SPREE."

Jisung gave a confused look to the fish man who was pulling at his hair looking every bit as bat-shit crazy as he sounded. 

"What do you mean?"

Minho could've answered that or rather _not_ answered that to hide away this newly found power that the cute boy held over him but his best friend being the traitorous aashole that he was, spilled his entire gut out. 

Minho had an issue with controlling his temper and the urge to punch, kick or thwack had always overpowered him. Even being his best friend hadn't given much leverage to Hyunjin and there wasn't much that could stop Minho when he set out to land a hit. So him stopping with just the lightest of touch from Jisung was something that came as a huge shock to the mer-duo. 

Jisung listened to the whole _'hot-shot-punch-first-talk-later'_ life of Minho and he half expected the boy to be afraid of him and his aggressive tendencies but instead the younger started giggling and Minho couldn't take his eyes off him. 

Jisung's eyes crinkled into two crescents as his lips stretched into a beautifully heart shaped smile and he let out the most adorable squeaky sounds. Minho's heart stopped beating for a second before kick starting again with an insanely fast rhythm. 

He faintly heard a muffled _'Whipped'_ but ignored it in favor of keeping his eyes glued to the cute human in front of him. Without even meaning to, his hand lifted itself towards the boy's face and his finger poked the others chubby cheek as he whispered, 

_"Cute."_

The reaction was instant, the boy swatted his hand away trying his best to glare at him but the redness of his cheeks just made him look all the more adorable. 

"If you love fishies are finally done oogling and swaying, can we finally go to the amusement park?"

And ofcourse it was Hyunin who once again broke the comfortable bubble they had been in. Minho had half a mind to drown the annoying brat into sea water but when Jisung took hold his hand, intertwining their fingers, his eyes sparkling with an excited glint, he decided that drowning his best friend could probably wait for a long long time. 

He lightly squeezed the annoyingly cute human's hand before getting pulled behind the other two who were in a similar if not worse position with Hyunjin half draped over the puppy boy's body. He was slightly worried for the other human but one look at the smitten smile over the boy's face told him that the human wasn't minding the additional weight even a bit. 

Maybe, just maybe human's aren't all that bad and in time he could get used to these former-heartless-land-dwellers. _Especially_ the cute chubby cheeks boy who was excitedly jumping beside him and radiating so much warmth and happiness that Minho couldn't stop the smile breaking onto his face despite himself. 

_Yeah he definitely could get used to them._

**_*********_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You ✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading💜


End file.
